La duda en la antropóloga
by glheart
Summary: Brennan empieza a cuestionar algo y Booth teme lo peor. ¿Cuál es la gran duda de Bones?   Situado tres meses después del SF.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Bones no me pertenece :(

* * *

><p><strong>La duda en la antropóloga<strong>

Brennan había estado callada durante todo el camino de vuelta al Jeffersonian. Recibieron una llamada sobre un caso y tuvieron que salir del apartamento de ella directamente a la escena del crimen. Booth conocía la mirada que llevaba en el rostro , y eso sólo significaba una cosa, estaba pensando en algo muy importante.

Aunque esperaría a qué ella le mencione lo que pensaba, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué era lo que seguía dando vueltas en su cabeza. Tal vez era algo sobre el Jeffersonian, o era sobre uno de los casos anteriores.

¿Y si..? En su mente apareció otra alternativa que realmente no quería pensar. No quería que estuviera dudando de la relación de ambos, no podía hacerlo, después de todo, tienen un hijo en camino y lo cuidaran juntos.

_¿Verdad?_

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.********

Booth entró a la oficina de la antropóloga en busca de ella, ya era mediodía y necesitaba comer algo, por su bien y el de su hijo o hija.

Él observó cuidadosamente la habitación, buscándole con la mirada, pero al darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba allí, se dirigió a la oficina de Angela Montenegro-Hodgins, de seguro ella sabía dónde estaba Bones.

El agente estuvo a punto de entrar pero las voces de ambas mujeres le interrumpió a medio camino.

_"Simplemente quiero que lo consideres de nuevo, cariño."_ Esa fue la voz de Angela, era muy obvio.

_"Ya hablamos de esto, Ange, pero creo que mis dudas incrementaron, aún no encuentro razón para hacerlo."_ Bones era la persona que estaba hablando, pero él no tenía idea del tema discutido.

Booth decidió que ya no debía escuchar conversaciones ajenas. Entró a la oficina de la artista y ambas notaron su presencia.

Angela se levantó del sillón en dónde permanecía sentada y le dirigió una mirada acusadora al agente, como si supiera que estuvo escuchando todo el tiempo.

"Bones, hora de comer, vamos, no tenemos todo el día." Booth le dio una sonrisa a su novia y evitó tener contacto visual con la artista.

Brennan se puso de pie y colocó una mano en su vientre,y a él ese gesto le pareció lo más dulce del mundo.

Ambos iban a salir de la habitación, pero Angela tomó del brazo a Brennan y ella se detuvo. Booth lo hizo también, teniendo curiosidad de la acción de la artista.

"Bren, promete que lo pensarás." La doctora tenía una mirada cansada, parecía que su amiga había insistido bastante en el tema.

_La curiosidad mató al gato_, pero Booth ya no podía evitar las teorías que rondaban en su mente.

"¿Prometer qué?" Las palabras salieron solas, sin consentimiento del agente, y la mirada acusadora de Angela aumentó en nivel.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y observó a Brennan nuevamente.

"¿Lo prometes?" Angela repitió, esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

"Sí, Ange." La mirada exasperada de la antropóloga cambio a una comprensiva.

Brennan salió de la habitación sin esperar al agente. La artista detuvo a Booth antes de que éste saliera de su oficina y le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"No te preocupes, Booth, muy pronto lo sabrás."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** He aquí mi primer fic. ¡Yay!

Me encantaría escuchar algo de especulación sobre la historia y las dudas que podría tener nuestra querida Bren, también acepto crítica, constructiva o no :)

Aunque lo hayas odiado y te parezca una pésima escritora, tu opinión me importa, así que deja tu review, ayudaría mucho a mejorar mi fic.

_gl*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Bones no es mío. Si lo fuera, Hannah nunca hubiera existido :D

* * *

><p><strong>La duda en la antropóloga<strong>

Brennan se sentó frente a Booth en el Diner. Ella mantenía la mirada que tenía en la mañana y él seguía nervioso por eso.

"Booth, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" Brennan dejó de observar a las personas en la calle para fijar si vista en él.

La preocupación que había sentido el agente al verle pensar con tanta dedicación esta mañana, volvió a aparecer, él dudó un poco pero finalmente respondió. "Claro, Bones. Dispara."

"Tú..." Ella dio un suspiro. "¿Estas molesto?"

Booth tenía una expresión confundida, no tenía idea de dónde había sacado esa conclusión. Él no estaba molesto, no sabía ni por qué debía estarlo.

"Bones, ¿qué te hace pensar que estoy molesto de alguna forma?"

"Siempre tienes algo que decir, Booth, pero hoy has estado demasiado quieto, y quisiera saber si algo está mal." Brennan parecía realmente preocupada.

La razón de su silencio era ella, Booth quería darle un poco de espacio y no obligarle a nada hasta que ella esté lista para hablar con él.

Tomó la mano de la antropóloga por encima de la mesa y le miró a los ojos.

"Nada está mal, cariño, todo es perfecto."

Brennan decidió dejar de lado el tema y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. "No me digas cariño."

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Pequeños sollozos resonaban en el Jeffersonian, Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins lloraba sin control y su padre no tenía idea de la causa. Jack no sabía que hacer, no podía acudir a su esposa porque estaba ocupada realizando una simulación, intentó con Cam pero ella se quejó de que el laboratorio pronto se convertiría en una guardería. Temía pensarlo, pero la única solución que veía era pedir ayuda a la Dra. B.

Hodgins golpeó el marco de la puerta, en la oficina de la antropóloga todo era paz y tranquilidad, hasta que él llegó con el pequeño Michael y éste seguía llorando.

Brennan alzó la mirada del artículo sobre embarazos que estaba leyendo y vio al esposo de su amiga y a su 'sobrino' de una manera dulce.

"¿Problemas con Michael?" Ella se levantó y rodeó su escritorio para tomar en sus brazos al niño, quien la abrazó por el cuello y automáticamente acomodó su cabeza en su hombro.

Hodgins estaba sorpendido por la forma en que su hijo se sentía tan contento y relajado cuando estaba cerca de Brennan, ella iba a ser una madre ejemplar, no cabía la menor duda.

"Venía a preguntarle si podría cuidar de él por unos instantes, Dra. B, estoy revisando las partículas de la ropa de la víctima y aún no concluyo mi trabajo."

Ella no lo dudó ni un segundo y contestó rápidamente. "Me encantaría."

La antropóloga observaba a Michael encantada con la dulzura del infante, y a Hodgins le pareció que los muros que Temperance Brennan alguna vez tuvo, ya no estaban presentes. "Muchas gracias, Dra."

El entomólogo estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero ella lo interrumpió con una pregunta algo extraña. "¿Los cambios son mayores?"

Hodgins no comprendía a qué se refería ella. Brennan lo notó y volvió a hablar. "Me refiero a Michael. Sé que con un hijo las cosas cambian, evolucionan, pero quisiera saber si los cambios son grandes, si causan algún problemas, si cambió completamente tu forma de ser."

Él sabía que la antropóloga era insegura dentro de esa capa que reflejaba racionalidad, y era rara la ocasión en que ella dejaba salir ese lado inestable de ella, así que debía ser algo serio. "¿Nuestras vidas cambiaron? Sí, pero nunca me arrepentiría de haberme casado con Angela, ni de haber concebido a nuestro pequeño. Son las personas más importantes de mi vida, y si tenerlos junto a mí implica cambios en mi rutina o mi forma de vida, los aceptaré, porque los amo."

Brennan parecía conformarse con esa respuesta, pero había un dato que necesitaba para llegar a una conclusión final. "¿Ser el esposo de Angela ayuda a mejorar esos cambios?"

"A veces. Hice bastantes cosas por ella, aprendí que no sólo lo material es lo que vale, y eso era algo en lo que nunca creí."

"Entonces, si amas a alguien, puedes cambiar por esa persona, y también puedes empezar a creer en algo totalmente opuesto a ti."

Hodgins se dio cuenta de la razón para todas esas preguntas, y sonrió.

"Exacto, Dra. Brennan, entendió el punto."

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¿Qué tal, mis queridos lectores? :B

Tal vez tardé en publicar esto, pero tuve problemas con el archivo.

Aún no se a dónde me llevará este fic, ya que se escribe día a día y no está terminado, por eso pueden decirme qué opinan del rumbo de la historia y cómo puede mejorar.

Planeo en incluir un poco de Sweets en un próximo capítulo, y también a Parker, incluso a Max. Sería asombroso ver al padre de Brennan dar el discurso de 'Si hieres a mi hija, te las verás conmigo.' xD

Deja tu review y te enviaré galletas gratis :D

_gl*_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Sólo pido prestados los personajes, escenarios y demás cosas. Nada aquí es mío.

**La duda en la antropóloga**

Los futuros padres, Booth y Brennan, se dirigían al apartamento de ella para por fin descansar de un largo día de trabajo. En la SUV, sólo había silencio y eso empezaba a inquietar al agente.

Él observó a su novia de reojo y después volvió a fijar su mirada en el camino. Debe ser algo importante para que se dedique todo un día a reflexionar sobre eso, pensó el agente al notar lo concentrada que se encontraba Brennan. Quería decirle algo, aliviar sus pensamientos, pero no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Qué piensas tanto en esa brillante mente tuya, Bones?" Su voz era dulce y comprensiva, tomó la mano de ella y la acarició para hacerle sentir segura. Era muy bueno en eso, pues Brennan tuvo valor para hablar con él.

"No es..." Al notar lo insegura que sonaba su voz, Booth apretó su mano firmemente. "No es nada, en verdad."_ Mentira. _

Booth, quien seguía observando la carretera, pudo sentir la mirada de la antropóloga en sí mismo.

"Bones, puedes confiar en mi, lo sabes." No quería que ella se sintiera incómoda con él, cuando eso sucedía, siempre era porque estaba molesta.

"Yo.." Su voz se tornó temblorosa y por un momento, él sintió ganas de abrazarle y dejar de hacer preguntas. "Tengo una interrogante que he encontrado complicada de responder." Siempre con la voz científica, pensó Booth al notar el cambio en lo que decía.

La SUV se detuvo cuando el semáforo cambió de verde a rojo y Booth pudo observar a Brennan directamente. Ella entendió que debía continuar y lo hizo.

"Me amas, ¿cierto?" En los tres meses que llevaban juntos, ella nunca cuestionó los sentimientos de Booth, así que éste al escucharla, se sorprendió bastante. Sin dudarlo y rápidamente le dio una respuesta. "Claro, Bones."

"Y aceptas el hecho de que nunca seré tu esposa." Booth tuvo un raro sentimiento, mezcla entre rabia y arrepentimiento. "¿Por qué lo haces?"

Respiró hondo y ordenó sus pensamientos para evitar decir algo malo. "Supongo que te amo tanto que no importa si me caso o no."

Ella pareció considerarlo y su mirada se relajó un poco. "Suena razonable."

"Siempre el tono de sorpresa, Bones."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Habían llegado a casa, y Booth se dirigió directamente a la habitación de Brennan. Parecía que estuviera en su propia casa. Tal vez, en realidad, nada tenía que cambiar, todo era perfecto como estaba y ambos estaban bien con ello. Pero algo en la mente de Brennan -o corazón, como diría Booth- le decía que tenía que hacerlo feliz, lo más posible. Y, aunque a ella no le agradaba el cambio, todo evoluciona, y la relación entre ellos debía hacerlo.

"Bones, cariño, ¿dónde estás?" La voz de Booth desde el dormitorio la sacó de sus pensamientos. Brennan se dio cuenta de que seguía en su sala y no se había movido desde que entró al apartamento. "Aquí fuera, ya voy."

Brennan entró a la habitación, cambió de vestimenta y se dirigió a la cama. Booth estaba de lado, recostado y soportando su cabeza con su brazo derecho. "¿Estás bien? Te ves.." Se veía agotada, probablemente por el embarazo, ya que se cansaba más rápido. Pero cuando la observó de manera detallada, se dio cuenta de que el cansancio en ella era encantador. Su rostro parecía adormilado, y sus ojos parecían cerrarse poco a poco, inesperadamente dejó salir un bostezo. Su cabello caía rebelde sobre sus hombros, revelando pocas ondas que se formaban en él. La camisa que llevaba le quedaba un poco grande, ya que era de él, pero verle con algo suyo puesto siempre hacia de su corazón se saltara un latido.

"Me veo..." Brennan esperaba aún la continuación de la frase de él. Las palabras de su novia hicieron que él saliera de su imaginación. "Hermosa." Fue lo único que pudo pensar Booth, aunque no le describía del todo. Hermosa era un adjetivo que le quedaba corto.

Ella le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa y después se recostó junto a él, dándole final a un largo día de trabajo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

A veces cuando despiertas después de un maravilloso sueño, la realidad falla en mejorar el mundo imaginado. A Seeley Booth le pasaba eso a menudo. 'Pasaba' porque ahora sus mañanas siempre eran mucho mejores que sus sueños. El hecho de despertar junto a la mujer que amaba hacía que todo sea menor en comparación.

Y esta mañana no era nada diferente. Él se encontraba abrazando a Brennan y ella estaba perdida en sueños mientras le observaba, admirando la belleza que tenía, la tranquilidad que reflejaba su rostro. Pero más que verle dormir, a él le encantaba verle despertar, la sonrisa que le dedicaba cada vez que ella abría sus ojos no tenía precio.

"Deja de mirarme." La voz de Brennan sonaba cansada y ronca. Sus ojos se cerraban mientras ella trataba de mantenerse despierta. La sonrisa que le mostró no era nada comparada a la que Booth imaginó. Siempre mejoraba.

"Simplemente estaba... viendo." Le dio una de sus sonrisas encantadoras. Brennan rodó los ojos y se acercó más a él, abrazandolo más firmemente y colocando su rostro en el pecho descubierto del agente. De un momento a otro, las palabras de Angela resonaron en su cabeza. "Cualquier mujer quisiera tener a alguien como Booth. Fuerte, protector, dulce y apasionado son varias de las cosas que buscamos en un hombre, y él tiene eso y más. Si no quieres perder eso, debes marcar tu territorio, cariño." Y era cierto. Todo lo que ella decía era verdad. _Cualquiera quisiera tener a Booth._ "Lo único que marcaría tu territorio sería un anillo. De bodas. Es como un repelente de mujeres, y si quieres que Booth deje de ser admirado por solteras, debes casarte con él. Lógico, ¿no?"

**N/A:** Ta-Da! Esa era la gran duda de Brennan. ¿Casarse o no? Y Angela le dio un gran punto a favor del matrimonio.

Como verán este fic no durará mucho pues primero lo consideré un one-shot, pero ahora es un multi-chapter, y espero haber mejorado cuando termine de escribirlo.

Sobre Parker en la historia, tal vez en el próximo capítulo, aún no estoy segura.

Deja tu review y te enviaré galletas gratis :D

_gl*_


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota de autor: ¡**Hola! Creo que me he atrasado en la publicación de este capítulo, pero simplemente necesitaba algo en dónde depositar mi furia y tuve que concentrarme en otro fic que apareció en mi cabeza. Como sea, simplemente espero que este capítulo les agrade y que B&B no me hayan quedado fuera de personaje.

Aprecio bastante los reviews y aún estoy pensando en una manera cómoda y práctica para responderles, pero no se cómo.

Bueno, sin más que decir, aquí está la historia.

**Disclaimer:** Bones no me pretenece, bla, bla, bla.

* * *

><p><strong>La duda en la antropóloga<strong>

Odiaba cuando Angela utilizaba la lógica contra ella porque siempre salía victoriosa, y esta vez no había sido la excepción, ya que Brennan estaba considerando la opción de contraer matrimonio con su compañero, Seeley Booth. Y aunque ella hizo la mayoría del trabajo de convencerle, Jack Hodgins también colaboró en su decisión, porque según él, si amas a alguien, puedes cambiar por esa persona y también puedes empezar a creer en algo totalmente opuesto a ti. Y el matrimonio era algo realmente opuesto a ella.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Una semana había pasado y aún no se sentía lista de hacerlo, el matrimonio era algo bastante serio para él, y tal vez quería seguir la tradición de 'el hombre pide la mano de la chica', y aunque era algo machista, le iba a conceder eso y más si él lo pedía.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una ronca y adormilada voz.

"¿Es sábado?" El ex-francotirador mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras hablaba. Era adorable.

"Sí, Booth." Y eso significaba unas horas más de descanso para ambos. Pero... "Tenemos que asistir a la sesión con Sweets."

Ese había sido uno de los tantos acuerdos que cumplirían para que sigan siendo compañeros, junto con 'mantenerse profesionales' y 'no realizar demostraciones de cariño en los lugares de trabajo'. Pero ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría a incumplir con esas reglas, ya que eso les costaría su relación de trabajo.

Booth soltó un largo suspiro y se cubrió el rostro con una almohada.

"No quiero ir." Parecía un niño que quería evitar la visita al dentista. Seguía siendo adorable.

"Si no vamos, dejaremos de ser compañeros."

Y eso le convenció.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

El silencio en la oficina era rutinario. Nunca empezaban la conversación si el psicólogo no lo hacía, y esta vez no era la excepción.

"Entonces," empezó Sweets, quien estaba sentado en el sillón frente a ellos, observando y haciendo anotaciones. "¿Han tenido problemas esta semana?"

Como siempre, ninguno de los dos dio una respuesta satisfactoria al joven doctor.

"¿Ya han experimentado desacuerdos entre ustedes?"

Ambos negaron con la cabeza, como si lo hubieran tramado antes de entrar allí.

"Te lo dijimos, Sweets, todo sigue igual, incluso mejor."

El psicólogo sonrió mientras ambos se veían, ignorando a la tercera persona presente. La conexión entre los compañeros se rompió cuando Sweets empezó a hablar.

"Espero que todo esté bien con la bebé, no me agradaría que algo le sucediera." Por un instante, ninguno de los tres se fijó en las palabras de él, pero Brennan fue la primera en reaccionar. Con una sonrisa, le envió una mirada a Booth, para confirmar que lo que escuchó era cierto.

"¿La bebé?" Brennan llevaba la sonrisa aún y al ver la reacción del chico al darse cuenta de su error, se hizo más grande.

"¿Quieres que el bebé sea niña? ¡Que tierno!" La exageración en la voz de Booth hizo que Sweets se sonrojara.

"Y-yo no quise-" Trató de corregir lo que dijo pero Brennan lo interrumpió. "Incluso si el bebé fuera mujer, ninguno de nosotros tiene poder para definirlo." La voz de brennan era directa y calmada, la sonrisa de antes había desaparecido. "Pero es... adorable que quieras que sea niña." La sonrisa volvió.

Sweets se dio por vencido y soltó un suspiro. "¿No tienen un caso o algo parecido?"

Los dos negaron con la cabeza, las sonrisas de ambos presentes. Y él, por primera vez, quiso que salieran de su oficina antes de que terminara la sesión.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"¿Tú también?" Las preguntas de Brennan eran muy inesperadas últimamente, y está definitivamente lo era. Booth y Brennan estaban en el Diner, esperando a que la mesera tome nota de lo que iban a ordenar.

"¿Yo qué?"

"Si tú también quieres que sea niña, como Sweets."

Booth sonrió. "Sweets no es una niña."

A pesar de lo seria que estaba ella, no pudo evitar reír ante la broma de el agente. "Sabes a qué me refiero."

Y lo sabía, sólo que no quería mostrar preferencia ante ella, no deseaba que piense que no iba a amar al bebé si era niño o niña, ya que lo iba a querer de todos modos.

"No creo que eso sea importante ahora."

Brennan lo miró de una forma acusadora, obligándole a decir lo que pensaba. "Bueno, realmente quiero que sea una niña, ¿sabes? Así Parker tendría a alguien a quien cuidar y proteger porque ella sería la pequeña más linda del mundo y habrían muchos tontos que le pedirían salir en una cita y-" La risa de Brennan se hizo notoria y Booth no tuvo más remedio que reír con ella. La forma en que imaginaba un futuro en sólo 20 segundos era divertida para ambos.

Ya retomando su humor de antes, Brennan lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿Y si es niño?" La cantidad de inseguridad en su voz hizo que en el pecho del agente apareciera un pequeño dolor. Tenía que asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

"Si es niño, Parker tendría con quien jugar, y sería un gran mini-agente para el FBI." Booth le sonrió de una manera encantadora. Siempre funcionaba. Bueno, casi siempre. "Bones, nada cambiaría el amor que tengo por este bebé, ni el amor que siento por ti."

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Brennan, calmandole y eliminando todos los pensamientos negativos que cruzaban por su mente.

Tratando de aligerar el ambiente, Booth le preguntó lo mismo a ella con auténtica curiosidad.

"¿Y tú? ¿Niño o niña?"

"Aunque mi opinión no tiene poder alguno sobre el sexo del bebé, realmente quiero que sea una niña. Angela sigue insistiendo en que si el bebé es mujer, Michael y ella terminarían juntos."

Booth sonrió por enésima vez, la dulzura en la voz de la antropóloga al nombrar ese último dato era conmovedora, y se sintió mal por todos los que perdieron su oportunidad con ella, porque él no dejaría de lado esta segunda chance de estar con ella que le había concedido el universo.

Deja tu review y te enviaré galletas gratis :D

_gl*_


	5. Miradas

**Nota de autor:**** Perdón por no publicar antes pero las cosas se salieron de lugar y no pude escribir por un tiempo.**

**Sé que es corto, pero estoy preparando el otro (que tendrá participación de Parker!) y será dividido en dos partes.**

**Creo que el fin de este fic está cerca, así que espero que aún estén leyendo esto. Caso contrario, estoy hablando sola :)**

**Disclaimer:**** Bones no me pretenece, bla, bla, bla.**

* * *

><p>"A veces, me enojas tanto que tengo la urgencia de-."<p>

"¿Besarme?"

Seeley Booth recibió la mirada de parte de su compañera, aquella que le expresaba algo como_ no bromees porque estoy siendo totalmente seria._ Y cada vez que la recibía, sabía que estaba en problemas.

"Realmente necesito terminar esto, Booth. No puedo dejar esta ficha sin realizar."

Brennan se levantó del sillón en su oficina y se dirigió a la de su jefa, seguida de un ansioso agente del FBI.

"Bones, vamos. Sólo quiero ir contigo al Diner para almorzar. ¿Puedes completar esa cosa mañana?"

Brennan se detuvo para darle la mirada nuevamente y tratar de convencerlo de ir al Diner sin ella. Él vio que iba a seguir usando esa táctica así que decidió utilizar la estrategia que quedaba.

"¡No utilices tu sonrisa conmigo!"

Los gritos de cierta antropóloga y agente llegaron a la oficina de Cam, quien estaba organizando su escritorio debido a la falta de casos últimamente. Sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta de su oficina para poder echar un vistazo a la extraña pareja.

Ambos estaban a poca distancia y eso significaba que ella haría el papel de intermediaria entre esos dos. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Brennan tenía el ceño fruncido y evitaba mirar a Booth a los ojos. Tal vez no le agradó que el agente la obligó a ir al Diner con él. O también podría ser otra cosa.

"¿Estás molesta?"

Era una simple pregunta. Fácil y simple. La respuesta era obvia.

"Claro que no, ¿lo estás tú?"

"No."

Odiaba los silencios entre ellos. Eran insoportables.

"Odio esto."

Las palabras se le escaparon a Brennan en un susurro y rogó para que Booth no las haya escuchado.

"¿Qué?" La sorpresa en el rostro de él era auténtica.

Brennan lo miró a los ojos y luego desvío la mirada hacia la calle. Últimamente, eso era lo que hacía: distraerse, olvidar cosas y discutir por cosas pequeñas. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero estar confusa y no poder decidir le fastidiaba y no podía evitarlo.

"Nada."

"No puedes decir súbitamente que odias algo y después decir que nada sucede, Bones.", dijo Booth tomando la mano de ella.

"Las cosas están cambiando muy rápido." _Y no soy buena con los cambios, _pensó. Aunque ella no lo dijo, sabía que él entendía las palabras ocultas.

"No cambios, evolución. Las cosas están evolucionando, cariño. Toda esta evolución es para bien, ya lo veras."

Brennan le sonrió de manera sincera. Pero no estaba del todo aliviada, porque algo permanecía en su cabeza y no estaba lista para decírselo a Booth aún.

"Cuando estés lista, me lo dirás. Puedo esperar, Bones."

Por un loco segundo, pensó que Booth tenía la habilidad de leer mentes, pero recobró su racionalidad y se dio cuenta que ese hecho sería irrefutablemente ridículo.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"¿Cuando crees que sea el momento adecuado para presentarle mi propuesta?"

"Bren, no estás negociando en una empresa. Estamos hablando de matrimonio, un futuro entre Booth, tu hijo y tú.", dijo Angela suavemente. "Pero entendí tu punto."

"¿Y bien?" Brennan suspiró.

"Creo que sabrás cuando sea el momento perfecto."

Ella tenía esa mirada de ansiedad que siempre salía a la superficie cuando estaba insegura de algo. No mucha gente presenciaba ese tipo de miradas de la Dra. Temperance Brennan. Eras muy afortunado si le veías totalmente relajada, y eso sólo ocurría cuando estaba en presencia de sus amigos y colegas.

"¿Y si no encuentro el momento?" Brennan mordió su labio inferior, otra señal de ansiedad.

Angela la observó de manera cálida y comprensiva. "Sabrás cuando sea correcto. Confía en tu corazón, cariño."

Aunque la antropóloga sabía que el corazón no daba indicaciones de ningún tipo, decidió no discutir sobre eso con su amiga y aceptar el consejo. Después de todo, es Angela la experta en esas situaciones.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Felicidad<strong>


	6. Día Familiar

**Nota de autor:**** ¡Parker está aquí!**

**_ADVERTENCIA:_ Este capítulo menciona a cierta rubia periodista que no debió existir en la serie. **

**Disclaimer****:**** Nada me pertenece aquí.**

* * *

><p>Ya no era por marcar su territorio, tampoco por lo legal o algo así. Ahora tenía razones más fuertes que esas. Una de ellas era ver feliz al hombre que amaba.<p>

Booth es el tipo de hombre que quiere una tranquila vida en los suburbios, una típica esposa, hijos y un perro. Hace un año, Brennan sabía que lo que podía ofrecerle en ese instante, no era lo que Booth merecía; pero ahora estaba lista para comprometerse con él, para confiar en su corazón y dejarse llevar. Para hacerlo feliz y ser feliz junto a él.

"Este fin de semana cuidaré a Parker.", dijo Booth, la sonrisa presente en sus labios al hablar de su hijo.

El padre de su hijo no nato se encontraba junto a ella, sentado en el sillón de su oficina en el Hoover. Las noches de los jueves siempre indicaban una sola cosa: papeleo. Y aunque a ninguno le agradaba tener que llenar formularios y archivos, era mejor hacerlo juntos.

"Parker estará encantado de verte, Booth."

"Y a ti también, Bones. El chico te adora."

Y era cierto.

Brennan había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le había dicho que era genial, o que era la mejor.

Siempre que ella se quedaba en casa de Booth revisando los informes de mientras Parker estaba allí, él siempre le pedía que le relate una aventura que habían vivido su padre y Brennan antes de dormir. Muchas veces quería que le contara aquella en dónde Booth la salvaba del malvado agente del FBI, o en dónde él corre hacia el lugar en dónde ella está enterrada viva junto con el Dr. Hodgins y va en su rescate. "Sabía que tu padre no se rendiría tan fácilmente.", dice después de un relato. Y Booth le sonríe, totalmente de acuerdo con eso. Parker ya estaría dormido y ambos saldrían a la sala de Booth, para terminar el informe del caso, otra de las tantas excusas que utilizaban para quedarse en el apartamento del otro.

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que ahora ninguna excusa era necesitada.

"¿Por qué la sonrisa, Bones?"

"Me gusta pasar tiempo con Parker y contigo. Es como... tener una familia nuevamente.", respondió la antropóloga.

Las palabras silenciosas, las miradas conectadas y una conversación sin palabras se llevaba a cabo en la oficina del agente.

_"Hay más de un tipo de familia, Bones."_

_"Lo sé, y agradezco que formes parte de la mía."_

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"¡Saluda a Rebecca por mi!", gritaba Brennan desde la habitación que ahora era considerada de ella y Booth.

"Le diré. ¿Quieres que compremos algo cuando vengamos de regreso? ¿Helado? ¿Fruta? ¿Tarta?", ofreció Booth, entrando a la habitación para buscar las llaves de la SUV.

"Sabes que no me gusta mi fruta cocinada, Booth.", una seria mirada acompañaba a la respuesta.

Booth sólo sonrió y se acercó a la cama para darle un beso en la mejilla.

"Descansa un poco, Bones. O me veré obligado a esconder la laptop de ti." Brennan sonrió.

"Estás bromeando."

"Talvez no."

La antropóloga soltó una risita y levantó la mirada de su trabajo.

"Volveré en muy poco tiempo, ya lo verás."

"Lo sé, Booth."

"Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti."

"Parker está buscando sus cosas, bajará en un minuto."

Rebecca se dirigió a la cocina, la invitación a que la siga flotaba en el aire.

"¿Sabes? Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta que la Dra. Brennan y tú están hechos el uno para el otro.", continuó ella, sentándose en una de las sillas del pequeño comedor. "Nunca me agradó la periodista."

Booth le sorprendió bastante la actitud de Rebecca hacia su ex-novia.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el tema de Hannah con Becca, pequeños pasos bajando la escalera se escucharon.

Parker apareció en la cocina en poco tiempo, llevaba un bolso que probablemente contenía unas cuantas mudas de ropa y cosas para distraerse en el apartamento de su padre.

"¿Estás listo?", preguntó el niño con emoción.

Su padre sonrió, "Yo debería preguntarte eso, ¿no crees?"

"Pero yo ya estoy listo, tú eres quien debe terminar de hablar con mamá para que podamos salir. Lógicamente, eres tú quien necesita estar listo."

_Lógica._ Brennan tenía una gran influencia en su hijo después de todo.

"Sí, Parker. Estoy listo. Dile adiós a mamá, yo espero en el auto."

Después de despedirse de Rebecca, Booth salió de la residencia como le había dicho a su hijo, esperándolo para dirigirse a su apartamento, en dónde Brennan estaba trabajando en su último libro. Estaba seguro que no seguiría su consejo y se rehusaría a descansar.

Cuando llegó a casa, Parker estaba súper emocionado sobre ver nuevamente a su compañera.

"¿Bones está aquí?"

Booth abrió la puerta de entrada mientras asentía con la cabeza. La voz del niño estaba llena de emoción y alegría en cada pregunta.

Cuando giró la llave en la cerradura y empujó la puerta, Parker entró como un rayo en busca de su compañera.

Un pequeño _"¡Parker!"_ se oyó en el dormitorio, seguido de un _"¡Bones! ¿Cómo estás? ¿El bebé está bien?"_, haciendo a Booth sonreír mientras dejaba las llaves de la SUV en el mesón de la cocina.

Observó la sala, la laptop de Brennan yacía en la mesa abierta enseñando un documento abierto, era obvio que no le obedeció cuando dijo que necesitaba descanso. No le importó mucho, ella sabía sus límites y no se excedía en su trabajo. Además, lo vio venir.

Se dirigío a la habitación en dónde se encontraban las tres personas más importantes en su vida. Tocó la puerta suavemente.

"Toc, toc. ¿Puedo pasar? ", dijo Booth con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Brennan y Parker alzaron la mirada del abdomen de ésta, al parecer ella le había estado relatando cómo estaba creciendo el bebé en su vientre y el tamaño que tendría aproximadamente ahora.

"Booth, ¿por qué tocaste la puerta? Está abierta y es obvio que eres bienvenido aquí."

Él entró totalmente al dormitorio y se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama. "Ustedes dos estaban teniendo una conversación importante y no quería interrumpir."

Parker empezó a saltar de arriba a abajo, emocionado por estar con su padre y Bones.

"Estábamos hablando sobre el pequeño bebé que Bones tiene allí.", dijo el niño señalando el estómago de la antropóloga. "Dice que es como una pasa ahora. ¡Increíble!, ¿no?"

La sonrisa que tenía Booth se ensanchó. "Deja de saltar, o harás que Bones se moleste."

Brennan lo vio sorprendida. "¡Booth! No me importa en lo absoluto que Parker salte en la cama."

"¿Ves, papá? A Bones no le importa."

Era mediodía, Booth y Brennan estaban cocinando y el aroma de lasagna flotaba en el aire de la sala del apartamento. Parker decidió ofrecer su ayuda con la comida, así que entró a la cocina.

Cuando se fijó en las dos personas que estaban en la habitación, puso una cara de asco y desvío su mirada de ellos.

"¿Tienen que hacer eso ahora?", exclamó Parker después de hacer un sonido similar a vomitar.

Odiaba que los adultos se besaran. Es decir, ¿qué tenía de bueno? Era simplemente asqueroso.

"Si no quieres verlo, cubre tus ojos o ve a la sala.", respondió Booth a su hijo, tomando de la cintura a Brennan y besandola nuevamente.

Y Parker lo hizo. Ahora lo único que podía escuchar eran risitas entre su padre y Bones. ¡Ugh! Sólo al oírlo puede saber que siguen besandose.

Al menos era con Bones, y no con... ¿cuál era su nombre? Bueno, ahora no importaba aquella rubia. Su padre era feliz y su novia era alguien realmente agradable.

Aunque no conocía mucho de hockey o baseball, y tenías que explicarle la broma cuando la terminas de contar, Bones era una chica genial. Es decir, trabaja con huesos en este gigantesco museo. ¡Simplemente increíble!, ¿no?

"Bien, Parks. Debiste saber a lo que te enfrentabas al entrar a la cocina.", dijo la voz de su padre.

Parker aún tenía sus pequeñas manos en su rostro, así que las bajó, pero seguía con sus ojos cerrados. Él abrió lentamente uno, verificando si el terreno era seguro.

"No te preocupes, tu padre y yo ya terminamos."

Por un momento pensó que hablaba sobre la relación entre ellos y un sonido de sorpresa quiso salir de su boca, pero la mano de Booth en la cintura de la antropóloga contaba una historia diferente. A veces lo literal que era Brennan podía afectarte, nunca sabes de lo que está hablando.

El día transcurrió normalmente luego de la merienda. Bones, su padre y él se habían divertido bastante en el parque hoy, y después de que llegaron a casa decidieron que verían TV por un rato.

De repente Brennan se levantó del sillón, desenlazando su mano de la de su novio. "Necesito ir al baño. Bebé.", susurró.

Últimamente siempre decía eso: "Quiero un helado doble con chispas de menta y chocolate, por favor." Y cuando Booth le lanzaba una mirada incredula, ella sólo se encogía de hombros y decía: "Bebé." Era como una excusa para todo lo que hacía Brennan. Un día Parker intento preguntarle sobre eso y ella estuvo explicándole sobre los cambios que estaba sufriendo y todo tipo de cosas que ella había aprendido de libros de bebés. Ver de esa manera a alguien tan racional y literal era algo sorprendente y... tierno.

Se empezaba a sentir cansado, y pronto se iría a dormir así que quería despejar unas dudas con su padre antes de ir a su habitación.

"¿Papá?", susurró mientras se acercaba más a él. Booth sólo asintió, indicando que estaba escuchando.

"Tú amas a Bones, ¿verdad?"

Booth observó la puerta del baño y sonrió. "Claro que sí."

Parker asintió, absorbiendo la información. "Y... le has querido durante mucho tiempo, ¿no?"

"Sí." Parker asintió nuevamente y se preparó para seguir preguntando.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no fuiste su novio antes?" El niño predijo la respuesta de su padre y decidió evitar que la dijera. "Y no me digas que eran las reglas porque sé que ahora están juntos y las reglas del FBI nunca cambiaron."

El agente suspiró y colocó en silencio al programa que estaban viendo.

"Escucha, Parker. Sí, quiero a Bones con todo mi ser, y lo he hecho durante años. Pero a veces las personas necesitan tiempo para prepararse para estar juntas. Bones necesitaba tiempo, yo igual. Por eso no podíamos estar juntos, no todavía."

Entonces, cuando quieres a alguien, necesitas tiempo para prepararte para estar con esa persona, pensó. No lo dijo porque se sentía demasiado cansado para continuar la conversación. El día en el parque jugando había sido agotador para él, y necesitaba una larga noche de sueño. Mañana irían a una cita médica de Bones, iban a revisar que todo esté en perfecto estado con el pequeño Bebé Bones.

"Bueno, papá, creo que me iré a dormir."

Parker se levantó del sillón y abrazó a su padre. Pero mientras se dirigía a su habitación, se detuvo a medio camino y se giró. "¿Papá?"

"¿Sí, Parker?"

Hubo un pequeño silencio entre ellos.

"Estoy feliz por ustedes. Tú sabes, Bones, el bebé y tú. Me alegra que todo esté bien."

Booth sonrió nuevamente. "Buenas noches, Parks."

"Buenas noches, papá."

Minutos después, Brennan salió del baño y se sentó junto al agente.

"¿Dónde está Parker?", preguntó ella enlazando sus manos de nuevo y acercándose más a Booth.

"Fue a dormir, estaba cansado."

Él tomó el control remoto de la TV y la apagó.

"Y creo que deberíamos hacer lo mismo nosotros.", continuó.

Brennan no protestó contra eso y se limitó a seguirlo hasta la habitación, pero antes se dirigió a la habitación de Parker para desearle Buenas Noches.

Una vez hecho esto, avanzó hasta el dormitorio de Booth y ella, en dónde se cambió para dar fin a ese día. Se subió a la cama por su lado y se recostó junto a él.

"Buenas noches, Bones."

"Buenas noches, Booth."

"Te quiero."

"Y yo a ti."

Silencio en la habitación, la luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche alumbraba el dormitorio.

"¿Booth?", susurró Brennan en la oscuridad.

Él buscó su mano con la suya y cuando la encontró, la sujetó cariñosamente. "¿Sí, Bones?"

No hubo respuesta, sólo un silencio. Por un instante Booth pensó que ella se quedó dormida, pero estaba equivocado.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

* * *

><p>¡DUN-DUN-DUN!<p>

Dime lo que piensas, no importa si es bueno o malo :)

**Reviews = Felicidad**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota de autor:**** ¡Uff! Cada día estamos más cerca al 3/Nov y pronto será el fin de este hiatus. ¡Yay! **

**Tuve que buscar información sobre embarazos y ecografías para utilizar bien los términos y conocer bien el tema, así que no soy experta en esto y si encuentras un error, puedes decírmelo ;D**

**Disclaimer:**** No, nada. Sigo siendo una pobre chica jugando con los personajes de su serie favorita.**

* * *

><p><em>"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"<em>

Silencio.

Booth sintió como ella soltaba su mano y se alejaba de él, dándole la espalda y dejándole totalmente aturdido.

No supo si llamarle y decirle que necesitaban hablar, o ignorar totalmente la pregunta.

_Dios, ¿Casarse? ¿De dónde cielos salió eso?_ Definitivamente no lo vio venir.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto por minutos -tal vez más- pensando en las intenciones de Brennan con esa pregunta.

Estuvo pensando hasta que no pudo más y se quedó dormido.

No sintió la mirada de Brennan en su rostro, no sintió la caricia sobre su hombro, tampoco escuchó el "No estás listo. Me equivoque." que emitieron sus labios como un susurro, ni escuchó a la puerta cerrarse suavemente.

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

Cuando despiertas, no recuerdas absolutamente nada. El día estaba radiante, el sol brillaba y el cielo contenía blancas nubes como algodón. Todo estaba bien... pero eso era una mentira.

Los recuerdos de aquella pregunta inesperada lo golpearon y la ansiedad de encontrar a Brennan se hizo presente.

_Por favor, que esté en la sala. Bones, por favor._

Había estado tan sorprendido por la proposición de Brennan que se quedó dormido pensando sobre eso. Y ahora ella tal vez huyó con un corazón roto y una proposición fallida. Ya había estado allí, sabía lo que sentía estar en su lugar.

Se cambió a algo más adecuado que sólo boxers y salió disparado hacia la sala.

Con los cambios emocionales repentinos que sufría últimamente Brennan, ella probablemente estaría en su oficina, soltando silenciosas lágrimas.

Había llorado cuando Angela le regaló una mantita color verde porque_ la idea de no estar segura del sexo de su futuro bebé era aterradora y ponía grandes interrogantes en su mente que no sería capaz de resolver,_ lloró cuando la hermana de una víctima le dejó sostener a su hijo y éste soltó un grito porque _quizás su futuro bebé no le agradaría tenerla como madre._ Todo tenía otro significado para ella ahora que estaba embarazada, y tal vez pensó que su silencio indicaba que no quería casarse con ella porque no sería una buena esposa para _un macho alfa_ o alguna cosa así.

La pregunta de Brennan había sido inesperada para él, lo que vio en la sala también lo sorprendió. La antropóloga estaba sentada en el sofá, escribiendo en su laptop y comiendo unas rebanadas de pan tostado con jugo de naranja.

_Bones. _

Su sobrenombre se le resbaló de los labios y Brennan reaccionó al familiar sonido, dándose cuenta de la persona que estaba observandola.

"Oh. Hola, Booth.", dijo Brennan alegre mientras le daba una mordida a la tostada.

_Debí imaginarlo todo,_ pensó._ Debió ser sólo un sueño._

"¿Por qué no estabas en la habitación?", preguntó suavemente.

Observó algo en la mirada de Brennan. Allí supo que todo era cierto, simplemente Brennan no quería hablar de ello.

Como si estuvieran conectados por telepatía, ella supo que quería tocar el tema de la proposición.

"Creo que no es momento de hablar de eso.", susurró Brennan. Su expresión había cambiado totalmente, ahora tenía un poco de melancolía en la mirada.

"Bones, yo...", vaciló.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio y sus miradas se conectaron. Booth tenía el rostro lleno de duda, y Brennan de inseguridad.

"Temperance," dijo Booth seguro. Brennan reconoció el sonido de su nombre y el tono de su voz, supo que estaban hablando algo totalmente serio. "Necesitamos hablar sobre la noche de ayer.", continuó.

La antropóloga desconectó su mirada de la de su compañero y siguió escribiendo en su laptop. "No importa, en realidad. Creo que podemos ignorar todo esto y-" Brennan hizo una pausa y respiro. _Error._

"¿Bones? ¿Has estado llorando?"

Se escuchó algo como_ "Malditas hormonas"_ salir de los labios de ella, dejó la laptop sobre la mesa, se puso de pie y se dirigió al dormitorio.

"Temperance, ¿a dónde vas?", dijo Booth molesto por la esquiva actitud de Brennan.

"Parker despertará pronto. No quiero que nos escuche discutir.", se escuchó desde la habitación.

"No estamos discutiendo.", aclaró mientras seguía los pasos de la mujer.

Al entrar cerró la puerta detrás de él, se dirigió al baño adjunto y espero a que Brennan terminara de lavarse el rostro. Rastros de lágrimas se notaban en la clara piel de la antropóloga y Booth se sintió culpable por hacerle llorar. _Idiota._

¿Y cómo no se dio cuenta de eso en la sala? La respuesta era demasiado sencilla: Estaba tan preocupado por ella huyendo que cuando la vio allí, nada más importó, ni siquiera el evidente sonrojo de la nariz y la boca, tampoco los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Brennan salió del baño con el rostro empapado, Booth le pasó una toalla y ella secó su rostro. Ambos se sentaron en el filo de la cama y miraron el vacío.

"No estás listo.", susurró Brennan bajando la mirada, desarrollando un interés extremo en sus manos que permanecían en su regazo.

"Me tomaste por sorpresa. No sabía que decir."

"Y-ya no importa ahora, Booth. Entiendo que aún estás herido por Ha-", Brennan fue interrumpida por el índice del agente en sus labios. Por un momento pensó que le diría que nunca mencionara a su ex-novia, como solía decirle hace cinco meses. Y lo hizo, pero con otras intenciones.

"No. Lo que ocurrió con Rebecca y Hannah están en el pasado, Bones. ¿Aún crees que me importa?" Booth hizo una pausa. "Dios, cariño, lo único que me interesa ahora es la familia que formaremos juntos.", continuó suavemente. Tomó el rostro de la antropóloga, obligándole a mirarlo, y la besó en los labios.

"Pero...", empezó Booth después de romper el beso, mas fue interrumpido por dos golpes en la puerta.

"¿Bones? ¿Papá? ¡Tenemos que ir a la consulta médica de Bones!", resonó la voz de Parker en la habitación.

Hoy se llevaría a cabo la primera ecografía del bebé y ambos habían estado emocionados por finalmente conocer a su futuro hijo o hija. Pero lo olvidaron por completo gracias a la peculiar proposición de Brennan.

Se miraron el uno al otro, diciéndose sin palabras que pronto hablarían del tema correctamente.

Booth se levantó y depositó un beso en la frente de la antropóloga.

"Bien, Parks. ¿Listo para ver al bebé por primera vez?", dijo él al abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras su salida. Brennan necesitaba tiempo para pensar bien en lo que le había dicho, para absorber la información presentada.

**.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**.**

Booth conducía la SUV, mientras Brennan estaba en el asiento del co-conductor, sosteniendo una barra de chocolate y comiendo de ella. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Booth al ver a la futura madre. Se veía tan tierna tratando de morder el chocolate sin ensuciarse.

"Bones, ¿por qué estás comiéndo tanto chocolate?", preguntó Parker desde el asiento de atrás.

Esta era la tercera barra que comía en todo el día, y desde luego había despertado la curiosidad de los chicos Booth.

"He estado revisando ciertas investigaciones y experiencias de personas especializadas en embarazos y ecografías, y una de ellas mencionaba que era recomendado comer chocolate para que el feto esté más activo al momento de la primera ecografía.", explicó Brennan con total naturalidad.

"Pero, Bones, no queremos al bebé saltando en tu vientre, ¿o sí?", bromeó Booth.

Brennan estaba a punto de darle mil explicaciones de por qué eso era imposible, pero se dio cuenta que él sólo estaba jugando con ella. Booth sonrió al darse cuenta de que ella detectó la broma y sintió orgullo de Brennan.

Durante todo el camino a la consulta, la antropóloga estuvo explicando lo que harían allí y qué ocurriría. Sus ojos brillaban cuando hablaba de todo eso, y se notaba su emoción en sus palabras.

Iba a ser una madre excelente, nadie podía dudar de eso.

Luego de muchas preguntas de Parker y explicaciones de parte de la antropóloga, llegaron a su destino.

**.**

Después de unos cuantos minutos de espera, la asistente salió del despacho de la doctora.

"¿Temperance Brennan?, puede pasar ahora.", dijo ella. Luego se dirigió a otra sala con prisa.

La antropóloga se puso de pie junto a Booth, mientras Parker se quedaba en la sala de espera por reglas del establecimiento.

"Lo siento, Parker.", se disculpó brennan.

El niño llevaba un poco de tristeza en el rostro, pero comprendía las reglas y no las violaría. "Está bien, Bones. Me podrás enseñar una foto de la ecografía, ¿no?"

Ella se inclinó a la altura del niño. "Claro que lo haré, Parker. Incluso puedo darte una, sólo para ti."

"¡Genial!", exclamó con el rostro iluminado.

La pareja se dirigió a la puerta que llevaba la leyenda que decía _"Ecografías"_ con ansiedad. Booth fue quien la abrió y dejo entrar a Brennan primero, como el caballero que es.

Dentro se encontraba una mujer de tez clara y cabello rubio, su rostro tenía calidez y comprensión, y llevaba una bata blanca que tenía su apellido grabado: Eller.

Eso le recordó a Booth de la víctima que causó que necesitara ayuda de la Dra. Temperance Brennan, y aunque no fue el primer caso que tuvieron juntos, fue el que los unió como compañeros y el que empezó la danza que había durado años entre ellos.

"Temperance, es bueno verte otra vez. Supongo que este apuesto joven es el Agente Booth, ¿no?", dijo con un tono de agrado. La verdad era que la Dra. Eller no era mayor que Brennan, así que en realidad el comentario había sido una broma.

"Sí, él es Seeley Booth. Es el padre de mi hijo.", respondió con orgullo.

No celos, tampoco explicaciones de lógica. Al parecer ellas dos se conocían bien.

"Es comprensible que el padre quiera participar en este tipo de acontecimientos. La madre siente a su hijo, pasa nueve meses con él, mientras el padre tiene menos conexión. Ver a su hijo por primera vez es algo sumamente importante para ellos, y supongo que Seeley también entra en la categoría.", explicó la doctora con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía a la camilla junto al gran monitor y los demás implementos tecnológicos.

"Ahora, debemos comenzar con tu tensión y peso. Ya sabes, cosas de rutina."

Cuando la revisión terminó, Melissa Eller les indicó que lo siguiente en la lista era la ecografía.

"Debes recostarte allí, y te pondré el gel transmisor. Estará un poco frío.", explicó la doctora.

Booth estaba ubicado en una esquina de la habitación, junto a Brennan con su mano en la de ella. La emoción se presentaba en sus sudorosas manos y pies danzarines.

La Dra. Eller colocó el gel en el vientre descubierto de la antropóloga y las imágenes en blanco y negro empezaron a aparecer.

"Bien, allí está el cráneo. ¿Lo pueden ver?"

Los ojos de Brennan era cristalinos ahora, y su mirada se encontró con la de Booth. "Es hermoso.", susurró.

"¿Puedes creerlo, Bones? Ese es nuestro hijo.", respondió el agente con emoción en los ojos.

Melissa sólo sonrió al contemplar la escena entre los compañeros.

Luego de revisar algunas partes del pequeño ser en el vientre de Brennan, era hora de la fase final.

"Ahora debemos escuchar el latido del corazón del feto."

La pantalla cambió y se dividió en dos, mostrando las imagen del feto en una parte y en la otra una imagen del los latidos de él.

El sonido era rápido, y eso causó que Booth se pusiera nervioso y acelerado.

"¿E-eso es normal? ¿No debería ser menos rápido?"

Antes de que la doctora pudiera contestar, Brennan lo hizo.

"Es completamente normal, Booth. No hay nada de que preocuparse.", dijo con total naturalidad.

"Veo que has investigado un poco, Temperance. Y estás en lo correcto, es normal que el latido fetal sea así de acelerado."

Pero era demasiado rápido. Y Booth no podía dejar de preocuparse.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum._

El latido de su hijo resonaba en sus oídos. El hijo de Brennan y él.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum._

El sonido seguía siendo acelerado, y ahora parecía que el corazón de Booth iba a la misma rapidez.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum._

Iba a ser padre nuevamente, padre del hijo del amor de su vida.

Ella era la luz en la oscuridad, la causa de su felicidad, la mujer de sus sueños, la persona que más había amado.

_Pum, pum, pum, pum._

Y fue allí en donde se dio cuenta de que ella necesitaba otro título más: su esposa.

En medio de la sala, con la mano en la de ella, el latido de su hijo resonando en sus oídos, Booth respondió a su pregunta, aquella que creaba dudas e inseguridades pero también felicidad y esperanza.

Booth respondió a su proposición.

"Sí, Bones. Quiero casarme contigo."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Felicidad<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Nota de autor:**** Gracias a Fran Ktrin Black, Mafer26637, Hermione Hathaway, clariss23, Pimar, AnSaMo, BonesMX85, serie-bones, HuddlyBBlove, tiny lizard, luciaevans, GimeFanBones, bybtyty, Grell96, eliimg, bones17, mayee-chan, Lau Bones, DeepinmyBones, y todos aquellos que han dejado su review y han opinado sobre La duda en la antropóloga, ustedes son los que me impulsan a mejorar mis historias cada día :)**

**He aquí el capítulo final.**

**Disclaimer:**** No, nada. Sigo siendo una pobre chica jugando con los personajes de su serie favorita.**

"¿Ocurrió algo allí dentro?" dijo Parker desde el asiento trasero de la camioneta.

Los compañeros compartieron miradas culpables, el agente decidió hablar por ambos. "Te lo diremos, eventualmente."

Y lo hicieron, dos semanas después, cuando ella tenía la sortija de compromiso en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. No era muy llamativa, era muy humilde, después de todo, a ella nunca le agradaron las cosas extravagantes. De hecho, Booth tuvo que convencerle de llevar el anillo que él había comprado.

"No creo que esta parte del ritual sea necesaria, Booth. No debiste haber comprado ninguna sortija, no lo necesito" había dicho ella, "Es una boda, no un culto extraño o un pacto, Bones. Además, dijiste que podía hacer esto de la manera tradicional" respondió él mientras seguía arrodillado.

Él insistió en pedirle matrimonio de la forma normal, con una cena elegante en casa con velas y todo el paquete que comprendía una proposición, menos el vino obviamente. Y ella había accedido, porque daría todo por complacerle, y si él deseaba algo tradicional, pues lo tendría.

Parker había reaccionado de manera positiva, pues la idea de tener a Bones como su segunda madre ("porque las madrastras son malvadas y tú no lo eres, Bones") era emocionante. No habían celos, no tenía ningún rencor hacia ellos, la felicidad que expresó el niño era pura y de eso Booth estaba orgulloso, de la gran comprensión de parte de su hijo.

La segunda persona en enterarse fue Sweets durante una de sus sesiones, quien notó la brillante piedrita en la delicada mano de la antropóloga que estaba sobre su abdomen, y sacó conclusiones automáticamente.

Con un "¡Se van a casar!" sorprendió a los futuros padres en medio de una discusión ("¡Es un debate!"), y ambos saltaron en sus asientos del susto, pues había gritado aquella oración y el silencio fuera de la oficina del psicólogo se hizo notorio.

"Booth apreciaría un poco de sutileza," dijo Brennan sin negar nada. "No era necesario exclamarlo, Dr. Sweets."

Una sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de ambos hombres en la oficina, escuchar hablar a la Dra. Brennan tan dulcemente a Sweets era ciertamente nuevo. Durante aquellos días, después de la ecografía -y obviamente la proposición-, Brennan había desarrollado una sensibilidad aún más grande que antes, lo que a veces traía problemas a Booth, pero siempre le causaba ternura.

"Bueno," dijo el joven doctor aclarando su garganta. "La noticia me tomó de sorpresa."

Booth sacó su celular de su bolsillo, revisó la pantalla en busca de algún acontecimiento que pueda interrumpir la terapia.

"Así que, hay que discutir sobre los inconvenientes que podría presentar este nivel de relación entre uste-"

Y como por arte de magia, el celular de Booth empezó a sonar, y los compañeros partieron a la escena del crimen despidiéndose de un insatisfecho Sweets con un "El deber llama" o "Necesito ir al laboratorio".

Más tarde, en ese mismo día, Angela y Cam notaron la sortija de compromiso en la mano de la doctora, la primera ya lo veía venir, pero la segunda quedó atónita con la idea. Luego Angela le contó a Jack Hodgins, quien se encargó de hacer de la noticia un secreto a voces.

Una vez en la privacidad de la oficina de la artista, Brennan empezó a relatarle los detalles que Booth le había concedido compartir, ya que lo que está entre los compañeros, era de ellos.

"Espero que sea algo más que sólo marcar territorio, cariño." había dicho Angela.

"Lo es. Definitivamente." había respondido Brennan sonriendo.

Era algo más que marcar territorio, era un compromiso que quería cumplir con Booth. Él había hecho tanto por ella, que lo único que podía igualar las cosas que le había concedido, era casarse con la mujer que amaba.

.

"Estás molesto."

Booth suspiró.

"Sí, Bones. Lo estoy"

Brennan se acercó lentamente a él, acarició su mejilla y depositó un beso en ella. "No es tan malo. Es nuestro trabajo."

"Claro que lo es." Su voz se había calmado gracias al cariño que demostraba ella.

"Que no. Tú eres quien siempre dice que hay que ver la taza a la mitad."

Booth sonrió.

"Lo estás haciendo a propósito."

Brennan lo imitó.

"Quizás."

Ambos se quedaron perdidos en la conexión de sus miradas que ninguno se percató de los golpes en la puerta.

"Espero que estén vestidos porque voy a entrar."

"¡Max!" exclamó Booth. No era un puritano, pero hablar con él de ese tipo de temas era raro.

"Está bien, chico. Yo también fui joven alguna vez.", dijo él detrás de la puerta del dormitorio.

Brennan sonrió ante la obvia incomodidad de Booth y abrió la puerta. "Nadie está sin vestimenta, papá."

Una risa baja salió de la garganta del hombre mientras miraba al pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Los ojos de Max brillaban al ver a Elizabeth Christine Booth, su nieta de diez meses. Sus grandes ojos azules permanecían cerrados, y los pequeños rizos marrones acariciaban su delicado rostro.

"Max, gracias por cuidar de Lizzie." dijo suavemente Booth para no romper el vínculo entre él y la pequeña.

"Elizabeth." corrigió Brennan en un susurro.

Booth sonrió. Tarde o temprano, se acostumbraría al sobrenombre.

"Entonces, ¿ya están listos?" despertó Max de su admiración hacia Lizzie.

Booth gruñó, ganándose una mirada de _compórtate_ por parte de Brennan.

"Sí, ya estamos listos." ella respondió por ambos.

La pequeña Booth seguía siendo arrullada en los brazos de su abuelo, con una diminuta sonrisa en los labios. "Bien, llevaré a mi nieta a su habitación" dijo Max, lágrimas en sus ojos tratando de salir.

Rápidamente su hija estaba abrazandole en una extraña pero dulce forma ya que evitaba aplastar al ser envuelto en mantas rosadas.

"Es sólo que, tienes una hija hermosa, y ahora estás casada, desearía tanto que tu madre estuviera aquí." Max sollozó.

Presenciar aquella escena familiar hizo que Booth olvidara por un minuto la razón de su enojo. El momento revelaba un lado de Max que nunca había visto, pero que ciertamente sabía que existía. El hombre adoraba a su familia.

Cuando Max se recuperó de su momento emocional, empezó a reír en voz baja. "Espero que no pienses menos de mí, Booth. Si le haces daño a Tempe, igual te haré pedazos."

Y ambos sabían que no era broma.

"¡Papá!"

"Calma, cariño. Creo que puede aguantar unos cuantos golpes."

Brennan sonrió.

"Tranquila, Bones. Sabes que eso no sucederá."

Una conversación silenciosa entre los compañeros / padres / esposos empezó.

"Basta con las miradas. ¡No frente a Lizzie!"

Aquel comentario sacó risas de los adultos en la habitación.

"Vamos, Lizzie. Despidete de papá y mamá." le susurró a la bebé. Los padres se acercaron lentamente hacia él y depositaron un pequeño beso en la frente de ella.

"Papá, si necesita alimento puedes darle el biberón con leche materna que está junto a la cuna sobre las-"

"Estanterías. Lo sé."

"Y puedes también sentarte en la mecedora ya que eso le relaja y le ayuda a-"

"Dormir. Lo sé."

"Y si empieza a llorar y no encuentras una causa de su llanto, puedes contactar a-"

"Angela. También lo sé."

"O a mí, papá. También puedes llamarme, y espero que esa sea tu primera opción."

La confianza que tenía Brennan en Angela era infinita, pero si algo ocurría con Elizabeth, quería ser la primera en saberlo.

"Cariño, sé lo que hago. No es la primera vez que cuido a un niño, y tampoco es la primera vez que cuido a Li-"

"Elizabeth."

"Bueno, Elizabeth. El punto es que debes dejar de preocuparte."

Brennan asintió y se despidió de Max, Booth hizo lo mismo, y con una última revisión de su hija, ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la entrada para ir a la escena del crimen.

En el camino se encontraron con un tráfico terrible frente a ellos, y Booth siguió quejándose.

"Sólo digo que debieron darnos un poco de descanso. ¡Nuestra boda fue ayer, Bones!"

"Estoy muy consiente de eso, Booth.", dijo ella sin desviar su atención de la revista.

"Y también deberían darte tiempo para acostumbrarte a tu nuevo título, Sra. Booth.", bromeó.

"Dime señora una vez más y dormirás en el mueble por un mes.", dijo ella de la misma forma que antes.

"Entonces, ¿Sólo puedo decirte Temperance Booth?"

"Sabes que conservaré mi apellido.", señaló mientras pasaba de página.

"Sí. Pero es divertido jugar contigo.", dijo él mientras la miraba de reojo, esperando una reacción de Brennan.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, el sonido de los autos se escuchaban en el fondo.

"No estás feliz.", dijo Booth con melancolía.

"¿Qué?" Brennan bajó la revista y lo miró directamente.

"No querías casarte conmigo, te arrepientes de ser mi esposa."

"¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me has dicho algo sobre la boda en todo el día? O ¿por qué no has mencionado nada bueno de estar casada?"

Ella se fijó en la autopista, y con cuidado de que no causara ningún accidente automovilístico, besó a Booth en los labios, acallando toda duda en su cabeza.

"Te amo. Ser tu esposa y formar parte de tu familia -nuestra familia- es un honor para mí, me alegra que hayas aceptado mi proposición. Elizabeth es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida, junto con conocerte. Me haces feliz, Booth.", susurró ella con el rostro a centímetros del de él.

"Siento haber-" empezó a disculparse Booth.

"No importa. Entiendo que debido al pasado, aún conservas el miedo a que huya a alguna parte del mundo, y aunque es mi trabajo, puedes estar seguro de que nunca iré sin antes consultarlo contigo."

Booth lanzó una mirada hacia ella. "Eso espero.", bromeó.

Una pausa a su conversación se hizo, pero no era incómoda en ninguna manera.

"Y bien, ¿Qué te convenció para pedirme matrimonio?"

El tono de voz de Booth indicaba que estaba bromeando, pero ambos sabían que él tenía curiosidad en saber la respuesta.

"Bueno, ¿recuerdas cuando esa sospechosa quiso salir contigo? Angela dijo que la única forma para evitar eso era marcar mi territorio."

La risa de Booth resonaba en la camioneta, causando incomprensión a Brennan. "¿Por qué ríes?"

"¿Enserio? ¿Esa fue tu razón? No dijiste eso en tus votos.", dijo entre risas.

"Bueno, en parte fue eso. Pero en realidad sólo quería hacerte feliz."

La seriedad en la voz de ella hizo que Booth se calmase, perdido en su mirada, no se fijó cuando los autos empezaban a avanzar.

Varias bocinas de autos comenzaron a sonar, rompiendo el momento entre los compañeros. La camioneta avanzó un poco antes de quedar nuevamente atascada en el interminable tráfico. Brennan vio esto como una oportunidad para seguir hablando con Booth.

"Y, mientras estaba embarazada, habían ciertos sentimientos de duda en mi. Sabía que tú creías al matrimonio como un compromiso con la persona que amas para estar junto a ellas durante toda tu vida, para nunca separarte de ella. Quería eso contigo, quiero eso. Quiero que cada vez que surga un desacuerdo entre nosotros, siempre vuelvas a mi. Porque eres mi compañero, mi esposo, la persona que amo."

Todo a su alrededor pareció desvanecerse, dejándoles solos perdidos en la mirada del otro.

"No sabía que eras una romántica, Bones.", dijo él con un tono jugueton.

"Debiste habérmelo contagiado."

"¡Ey! Aprendes rápido."

"Me han dicho que tengo una muy pronunciada curva de aprendizaje." sonrió Brennan.

"Te quiero.", le dijo él sin razón aparente. Sólo por querer hacérselo saber.

"Yo también, Booth.", respondió como siempre lo hacía.

Con la comisura de los labios formó una sonrisa, y dijo "Lo sé."

Porque él es ese hombre. Porque él lo sabía. _Lo sabía justo desde el principio._

_._

**PD: Ya vieron The Memories in the Shallow Grave? ¡B&B están más tiernos que nunca!**

**Reviews ****= Felicidad**


End file.
